1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a probe, and more particularly, to a resilient and rugged probe used to measure microwave and high-speed signals on a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the printed circuit board (PCB), the versatile applications of microwave and high-speed signal circuit further include the hybrid circuit, the multi-chip module (MCM), and the integrated circuit (IC). For the microwave circuit and the high-speed signal circuit, the most accurate and convenient measurement methods include on-wafer measurement. To obtain an accurate measurement result, a good probe is required.
The technique of probe used for on-wafer measurement has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,143 in September 1989. This invention of xe2x80x9cWafer Probexe2x80x9d issued to Larry R. Lockwood et al. is a probe made with Al2O3 substrate for signal measurement. The measured signal is transmitted through the transmission line on the substrate to a planar-coaxial cable converter, and is then output to a measurement instrument. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,143, the microwave probe has a planar probing structure for signal transmission fabricated on the hard Al2O3 substrate. Such structure is used to probe the object to be measured. In addition to a probe tip, the signal is transmitted along a signal transmission planar structure on the Al2O3 substrate through the probe tip to the coaxial transmission structure. The signal transmission medium made of Al2O3 has the characteristics of high microwave transmission quality and low transmission loss. However, as the supporting substrate is made of a hard material, the angle of depression between the probe and the object to be measured and the downward pressure applied to the probe is strictly specified during measurement. Therefore, the probe tip has to be held parallel to the object to be measured. Further, a limited range of pressure is applied to the probe while touching the object to avoid damaging the probe.
Later in April 1996, Edward M. Godshalk disclosed xe2x80x9chigh-frequency probe tip assemblyxe2x80x9d in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,515. The probe tip has a claw shape to probe a planar transmission structure, so as to allow measuring a non-planar object. A planar-coaxial converter is adjacent right behind the probe to output the signal to the measurement instrument thereby. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,515, the microwave probe tip has one end made of metal in a claw shape and the other end in the form of a coaxial signal cable. Without a supporting medium and the resilience thereof, the claw-shape tip of the microwave probe can be shifted up and down within a limited range for measuring an object with an uneven or non-planar surface. The problems of the angle of suppression and the downward pressure are thus partially resolved. However, the angle of suppression for probing the object is still limited by the parameters of length and pitch of the probe tip. That is, the longer is the tip, the bigger is the angle tolerance and the larger is the pitch and the smaller is the angle tolerance.
Further in June 1996, Markku Jenu disclosed xe2x80x9crugged probe design MIC measurementxe2x80x9d in the Microwave and RF (Radio Frequency) magazine. A soft substrate is incorporated as the supporting material for the probe tip and the signal transmission planar structure. Such substrate allows the probe tip having angle difference (angle of suppression, angle of elevation) with the object to be measured. In this disclosure, substrates made of different materials (with different dielectric constants) are laminated into a composite substrate, of which a layer with a higher dielectric constant is harder and used as the dielectric for signal transmission planar structure, and another layer with a lower dielectric constant is softer and used for supporting and providing resilience. The probe tip and the signal transmission planar structure are all on the composite substrate. As the whole structure has the resilient characteristics, the probe is resilient and twistable during measurement. The tolerance of the angles of suppression and elevation of the probe tip for measuring the object is increased. However, being formed on the composite substrate, the probe tip cannot be moved up and down separately. It is thus not applicable for object with an uneven surface.
The invention provides a resilient and rugged probe. A soft and resilient high-frequency substrate and a suspended claw-shape probe tip are incorporated to resolve the unevenness problems of the circuit substrate and the poor surrounding planarity. The accuracy and reproducibility for measurement can thus be ensured.
The invention provides a resilient and rugged probe to measure the on-wafer signal. The probe has a metal probe tip, a resilient soft multi-layered dielectric substrate, a planar transmission structure and a fixed end. The probe tip is connected to the planar transmission structure. The planar transmission structure is attached to and supported by the resilient soft multi-layered dielectric substrate, and then is connected to the fixed end.
In one embodiment of the invention, the metal probe tip is used to probe the signal of the wafer. Further, the metal tip is able to rotate about an axis with a specific angle and to lift or dive as required.
In another embodiment of the invention, the fixed end supports and holds the probe, and is used as a transmission structure converter of the probe to connect the planar transmission structure to the coaxial transmission structure.
The invention further provides a resilient and rugged probe to measure signals on wafer. The probe has a probe tip, a planar transmission structure and a multi-layered dielectric material. The probe tip is connected to the planar transmission structure. The multi-layered dielectric substrate supports the planar transmission structure. Devices can be embedded into the multi-layered dielectric material. The devices include multi-layered microwave circuits, vertical connectors, bias circuits, or matching circuit devices.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the probe tip is protrusive to probe the signal of the substrate. In addition, the metal probe tip can rotate around an axis with a specific angle and can dive and lift.
The invention further provides a resilient and rugged probe to measure signals on wafer. The probe has a probe tip, a connector and a multi-layered dielectric material. The connector is attached to the fixed end to couple the signals from the probe to measurement instruments. The multi-layered dielectric substrate supports the planar transmission structure. Devices can be embedded into the multi-layered dielectric material. The devices include multi-layered microwave circuit, vertical connector or matching circuit device.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the probe tip is protrusive to probe the signal of the substrate. In addition, the probe tip can rotate around an axis with a specific angle and can dive and lift.
Accordingly, the probe provided by the invention can be bent to a configuration conformal to the measuring object, and the probe can apply pressure to the probe tip to provide the advantages of high measurement repeatability, operation convenience and ruggedness.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.